


One Word

by usuk_fanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuk_fanfiction/pseuds/usuk_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

“Jones! How many times must I get after you for your uniform?”

Alfred looked up from his cellphone and saw Arthur standing in front of his desk, hands resting on his hips. His slightly larger brows furrowed as he glared down at him, waiting for Alfred to reply.

“Uh…two more times?” Alfred joked while smiling.

“Yes, haha. You are completely hilarious,” came Arthur’s monotone response. “Is this seriously going to become a daily routine? This is the third time this week I have had to get after you for not following uniform guidelines. It’s really not that hard to follow them.”

Alfred just nodded his head as Arthur continued to scold him. The phone in his hand vibrated, signalling he had received a text message. He glanced down and smiled as he read the message before quickly typing up a reply.

“And another thing, classes start at 8 not at 8:15 when you decide to stroll in like you just came back from a nice walk. If this continues-” Alfred stood and grabbed his things, causing Arthur to pause for a second. “Where are you going?”

“Yeah, that’s good and all but I gotta run, dude.” Alfred smiled and made his way to the classroom door.

Arthur sputtered in disbelief, before following after him. “Jones! I’m not done-”

“Sorry Artie! See ya tomorrow!” He called out over his shoulder before leaving the room and going down the hall.

“My name is Arthur! Alfred! Come back here!” Arthur called out as he walked out of the room but lost sight of Alfred as he turned a corner.

Arthur stood there, surprised that Alfred just blew him off and left. Usually he would wait till Arthur was done and just laugh as if Arthur was just joking around with him. His thoughts immediately went negative as he started thinking maybe he went too far this time. Yeah sure, he may get after Alfred a bit. But he was mostly doing it because he was looking out for him as a friend. Sighing softly, he turned and headed back into the classroom to grab his things to head to his dorm for the night.

* * *

 

As the days passed on, Arthur noticed that Alfred wasn’t paying much attention to him. He would act like he was when Arthur was getting after him for breaking some rule or if Arthur would ask him a question. He just seemed distracted more often now and Arthur was starting to worry.

Finally, he had had enough and decided to take matters into his own hands. When he saw Alfred rushing out after class, he followed after him. Grabbing Alfred by his elbow, Arthur began dragging him to an empty classroom.

“Artie! What are you doing? I have somewhere I need to be!” Alfred exclaimed before Arthur flung him into an empty room.

The door was slammed shut and locked after they both were in the room. Arthur turned to face Alfred, but refused to meet his eyes. He looked at Arthur confused as to what was going on.

Alfred began to walk towards him as he spoke. “Artie, wha-”

“Did I do something wrong?!” Arthur questioned as he looked up to meet Alfred’s gaze with tear filled eyes.

Alfred stopped in his place and his eyes widen at this. “What?”

“Well? Did I? You have been brushing me off all week. I-I thought it was because I was getting after you too much. But even if I was just asking you how your day has been, you act like you were listening but you weren’t!” Arthur ranted as the tears began to fall.

“Artie, I just-” Alfred started saying but he was interrupted.

“And then, you even walk past me in the dorm halls! Why are you ignoring me?!” Arthur sobbed out, while looking into Alfred’s eyes. “I’m sorry if I upset you but please stop ignoring me! If you hate me just tel-”

“Babe! Just let me explain!” Alfred yelled, stopping Arthur mid-rant.

Alfred slammed a hand over his mouth as he realized what he just called Arthur. It was silent as the two stared at each other in shock. Arthur was the first to break the silence.

“W-what did you just call me?” He whispered out, his face bright red.

Alfred dropped his hand and looked away, his own face a slight pink even reaching the tip of his ears. “I mean- uhhhh…” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I had a plan and everything.” He said more to himself than to Arthur.

“Plan? Plan for what?” Arthur asked as he wiped his tears away with his jacket sleeve.

“I had this whole plan on how I was going to confess to you! I had been working on it for like two weeks and I mess it up with one word. And now, you for sure won’t accept me and I jus-”

Alfred’s rant was cut off as Arthur grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. He was shocked for a second before he started to return the kiss. Alfred pulled him closer as Arthur’s arms wrapped around his neck and they deepen the kiss.

They slowly separated and Arthur buried his face into Alfred’s chest. Arthur could feel his face overheating with how much he was blushing. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur’s smaller frame, a huge smile on his face.

“…idiot.” Arthur muttered out. “You didn’t have to do anything fancy. Simple suits you best.”

Alfred laughed at this and placed a kiss on Arthur’s forehead. “Well, the next time I plan to confess my love to you, I’ll be sure to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to write. Here is the prompt I used:  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP accidentally calling Person B a sweet name (i.e sweetie, love, cutie, babe) but they’re not in a relationship. Person A freaks out in embarrassment–you can decide how B reacts!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
